The Housewives of Sioux Falls
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Life is busy in Sioux Falls, especially for the housewives who spend their days taking care of their children and their husbands. What lucky men they are. Love, passion, devotion, secrets and lots of cooking and cleaning! Please R&R!
1. Early Morning

**Summary: **AU. Life is busy in Sioux Falls, especially for the housewives who spend their days taking care of their children and their husbands. What lucky men they are. Love, passion, devotion, secrets and lots of cooking and cleaning! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or it's characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **And now for something completely different. There are no OCs in this chapter, but the OC has a very important part in the story. This is basically a dedication to the women of Supernatural who we either never see again or die, so, here we have this fic. I've put break lines in to separate the different households since there's a lot going on in this chapter :D

It's just a bit of fun but I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Housewives of Sioux Falls<strong>

**Chapter One: Early Morning  
><strong>

The winter morning sun rose over Sioux Falls, South Dakota, bathing the sky in a gorgeous pink glow while it's beautiful rays began to drift through the gaps in the curtains of the houses in Kripke Drive.

Number twenty-nine was the home of Sam and Jess Winchester, a couple celebrating their first fourteen months of marriage and the birth of their first baby, Sarah. They slept peacefully in their bed, the sounds of their baby's cries beginning to fill the room. Sam, the giant twenty-four year old with shaggy brown hair and big hazel puppy eyes, sat up slowly, followed by Jess who was just a few months younger than him, her blonde locks falling over her shoulders as she went to get their daughter.

"Good morning, Sarah." Jess said softly, lifting the little girl out of the crib and holding her close as she hiccuped in her arms.

Looking to Sam, she moved across and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, letting him take their baby. Sam was a lawyer at one of the best firms in the city, and his salary kept himself and Jess living incredibly comfortably. Now that they had Sarah, they were grateful for the money Sam brought home.

* * *

><p>At number thirty, Gabriel Novak and his wife Kali were slowly drifting into consciousness. Gabriel was thirty years old, and he worked with Crowley Masters from next door in business. Those two were the dream team. Nothing got in their way of making deals and money, no matter what. He kissed Kali good morning, the twenty-nine year old getting up and stretching before getting her robe and going to wake their ten year old daughter, Cassie.<p>

"Cassie?" She said softly, stroking her daughter's hair only to find upon the girl's waking that she had a dreadful cold, "No school for you, sweetie."

Cassie choked and coughed as she woke up, grabbing her covers and pillows and dragging them down the stairs while Kali got the couch ready for her to settle on. Gabriel popped downstairs before taking his shower before work, kissing his daughter on the head.

"You sick, darlin'?" He asked, Cassie nodding softly in response.

"I feel awful, daddy." The young girl replied, Gabriel grimacing and stroking her hair.

"You get strong again for daddy, okay, baby?"

* * *

><p>Inside the master bedroom of number thirty-one, Sam's twenty-eight year old brother Dean stirred next to his beautiful twenty-six year old red haired wife, Anna. Dean owned one of the most popular and most respected mechanics in the city, and was in partnership with his father, John and John's good friend Bobby Singer who owned a salvage yard nearby. Anna's naked form pressed closer to Dean's which caused him to wake, and he brushed a hand through his short blonde-brown hair while blinking the sleep from his gorgeous emerald eyes. Anna's lips met his chest and he smiled, rubbing her shoulder softly.<p>

"Hey, you." Anna whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Hey." Dean replied, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, "Morning."

"Good morning." Anna grinned, lacing her fingers with Dean's as she led him into early morning passion.

* * *

><p>Number thirty-two was already up and running as twenty-eight year old Castiel Novak, the younger brother of Gabriel, made breakfast while his seven month pregnant wife Jo entered the kitchen quietly. They had a baby boy on the way who they'd decided to call Ash after Jo's deceased brother. Castiel turned and pulled a chair out for the twenty-five year old, the young woman thanking him and easing herself into the seat. He kissed her tenderly, rubbing her belly and then kissing her hand.<p>

"Good morning, Jo."

"Morning, Cas." Jo replied, kissing his lips gently and looking to her belly, "Morning, Ash."

"Good morning Ash." Castiel said softly, serving breakfast and sitting with his wife, "How are you feeling this morning, honey?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Cas." Jo said sweetly, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Castiel replied, "I managed to call Chuck Shurley and he said that he could postpone the meeting about the promotion for the new book so that I could come to your doctor's appointment this afternoon. I'm finishing at two-thirty instead of five."

"Wow," Jo grinned, "When does your paternity leave start?"

"Next month." Castiel said softly, "I'm always allowed to leave work if you need me, though. Chuck's a good boss."

"Good." Jo beamed, taking Castiel's hand and squeezing it, "That's very good."

* * *

><p>Across the road in number thirty-three, the Masters household was beginning to wake.<p>

"Meg?" Thirty year old Lilith said softly as she opened her eleven year old daughter's curtains, "It's time to get up for school, baby."

Meg stirred and mumbled, her dark hair falling in front of her face as she sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. Lilith kissed her good morning and headed across the corridor to her other eleven year old's room.

"Alistair?" She said as she opened his bedroom curtains, "It's time for school, sweetheart."

Alistair groaned, screwing up his face as Lilith kissed him good morning and headed downstairs to start breakfast. She found her husband, thirty-five year old Crowley sitting with two year old Ruby on his knee as he put her socks back on her feet. Crowley worked in business and was the best the building had. His ability to make deals was incredible and it always earned him good pay rises.

"Come on, darling." He said softly, "Time for your breakfast."

"Papa?" Ruby said sweetly, Crowley kneeling down to look at her as she was strapped into her booster seat.

"Yes, love?" He said softly, staying where he was to listen to his baby girl.

"Mama's taking me go shoppin' wiv her." Ruby said, "We're gonna buys a cake for later! And we needs some green grocies."

"Some groceries?" Crowley asked, "I hope you'll be a good help to Mama."

Ruby nodded and grinned, reaching out to her father who put an arm around her and kissed her gently, going to help Lilith with the breakfast.

* * *

><p>At number thirty-four, twenty-eight year old Jimmy Novak, Castiel's twin, was just stepping out of the shower.<p>

He couldn't be late that morning. He had an important meeting with his boss, Zachariah Adler, so he couldn't afford to be late. Zachariah didn't like to be kept waiting, Jimmy knew that. It was rather funny that Castiel also used to work there, but Chuck Shurley offered him a better position and so he left, leaving Jimmy to be stuck with so many others under Zachariah's orders. Downstairs, his twenty-six year old wife Amelia was feeding nine month old Claire, who sat screeching happily in her high chair as the food was brought towards her.

"Here comes the aeroplane..." Amelia whispered, "Good girl!"

The baby happily mashed up her food with her gums and opened her mouth for another spoonful, gazing up as her daddy rushed into the kitchen, fastening his tie and going to grab a cup of coffee.

"Jimmy, you mustn't be so nervous." Amelia said softly, "You don't have to leave for another hour."

"I know, but I can't help being nervous." Jimmy mumbled, kissing her and then paying attention to his little girl, "Good morning, beautiful."

"I know that it's a meeting with the big boss and that these are rare," Amelia whispered, holding Jimmy's hand as he sat across from her, "But you'll be fine. You're the brains behind a lot of the business. They can't do it without you."

Jimmy smiled and kissed her hand, hoping to God that she was right.

And upon watching their husbands leave for work, the wives got ready to start their days at their own office.

The office called home.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Early Morning**


	2. Of School Runs, Shopping and New Arrival

**Summary: **AU. Life is busy in Sioux Falls, especially for the housewives who spend their days taking care of their children and their husbands. What lucky men they are. Love, passion, devotion, secrets and lots of cooking and cleaning! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or it's characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with that first chapter! I'm glad you like the idea! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and there's little mention of the men!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Housewives of Sioux Falls<strong>

**Chapter Two: Of School Runs, Shopping and New Arrivals**

"Meg! Alistair! In the car, now!" Lilith called, grabbing their school bags and Ruby's backpack while fastening up her coat.

Meg rushed to the hallway, followed by Alistair who yanked on her hair as he ran past, grabbing his bag and sprinting for Lilith's ocean blue people carrier. Lilith was sick of Meg and Alistair's quarrelling on a morning, and she watched as the two fought by the car. Ruby, bless her, just held onto her cloth baby, Lucy, and also held onto her backpack as she stood by the door.

"Ruby, you can have a sticker on your chart when we get home, if you keep this good behaviour up." Lilith said softly, fastening up her own coat while putting on the alarm, ushering Ruby out onto the step as she locked up.

She checked her phone to see that Kali had texted her. Cassie was sick and not going to school, so Kali had agreed to cover all school runs she'd missed after Cassie got better. Lilith was pretty happy with that, and as she strapped Ruby into her car seat, she put her backpack on the front seat with her handbag, starting the car and driving the children to school.

Next door, Cassie coughed as she lay on the couch, Kali stroking her hair and going to make a cup of coffee.

She was sincere about covering any school runs she'd missed. Normally Lilith and Kali would take turns to take the children to school, and Kali's turn would be tomorrow. However, Cassie probably wouldn't be well enough to go to school until the following week, and since it was Wednesday, that would mean she had Thursday's run to cover and maybe even Monday's if she missed out again. She listened to her daughter coughing in the living room and sighed, taking a sip of her coffee before taking it into the living room before going to get the laundry for ironing.

* * *

><p>Anna, Jess, Amelia and Jo were in Amelia's kitchen, either drinking water, juice or coffee. It should have been a coffee morning, but what with Jo being pregnant and Jess being a new mother they weren't entirely ready to embrace the strong taste of coffee.<p>

"So, my sister's coming to stay with Cas and me." Jo said softly, the other women looking surprised.

"Really?" Jess asked, keeping Sarah close to her, "What's her name?"

"Mia." Jo replied, "She just split with her boyfriend and he kicked her out of the apartment, and since my parents are away on their trip around Europe, Cas and I thought it would be a good idea to let her stay with us."

"When does she get here?" Anna asked.

"Today." Jo replied, "She's also my second birthing partner."

The women all made noises of interest and so did Claire who was sitting in her high chair with her juice cup. The women giggled at the little girl who smiled and clapped her hands, taking a sip from her cup. She was so adorable, and everyone knew how much Jimmy and Amelia had gone through to be able to have her. With Amelia's polycystic ovaries, they'd been trying since they'd gotten married five years before and were close to going for IVF treatment. And then, finally, Amelia had gotten pregnant.

"You'll get to meet her at our baby shower on Saturday." Jo said quietly, "It's a good opportunity for her to meet everyone and for everyone to meet her, y'know?"

The others nodded, continuing their conversation for the next hour before leaving to get on with their daily chores. Jo was preparing for Mia's arrival, Anna was cleaning the house before heading out for her spin class, Amelia was caring for Claire and cleaning the house and Jess was mainly looking after Sarah. Sam sometimes did the cleaning at night time after work to give Jess a hand since they had a new baby, who was only two weeks old.

Jo couldn't wait to see her sister. It had been months since they'd last seen each other and now she was away from that scumbag of a boyfriend, she could embrace new life on Kripke Drive.

* * *

><p>Lilith was thankful that Ruby was so small for her age, especially when shopping. Not only would Ruby be able to sit safely in her buggy, but in the shopping carts at the supermarket, she could fit into one of the little seats on the front of the cart.<p>

"Is we getting some bwan flakes?" Ruby asked, "'Cause I knows you likes those, Mama."

"Yeah, we're getting some bran flakes, baby." Lilith said sweetly, "Your Papa likes those too sometimes."

"Me finked he liked bacon!" Ruby squeaked, Lilith laughing in response.

"Yes, he does like bacon, but sometimes he likes to eat bran flakes too." She said, kissing her daughter tenderly, "And toast."

They made their way up the fruit and vegetable aisle, Ruby being very quiet and patient as Lilith put groceries in the cart. She held Lucy close to her, being careful as Lilith had told her to. Lilith made sure that the little girl was being careful because her backpack was in the car, and so she had to keep a good hold of Lucy, or Lucy would go on the floor and then in Lilith's handbag. If Lucy went in Lilith's handbag, Ruby had to wait until she was washed clean before having her back. Ruby hated being separated from the cloth baby, since it had been with her and been her comforter her whole life.

As Lilith's cell phone buzzed with a text, she quickly pulled out her phone to see that Amelia had texted her with the news that Jo's sister was moving in with Jo and Cas.

"Wow, Ruby, listen to this!" Lilith said with a bright smile as she quickly replied to the text and put her phone away, continuing to make her way to the next aisle, "Aunt Jo's sister's coming to live with her and Uncle Cas today!"

"Aunt Jo's sister?" Ruby asked, "So is there another Aunt coming?"

"Yeah, honey." Lilith said, "You'll get to see her at the baby shower on Saturday."

"Ooooh!" Ruby cried, "I hope Cassie's better to come see her too!"

Lilith kissed her daughter gently, the two continuing their trip around the supermarket.

* * *

><p>The sound of a horn alerted Jo, and she looked through her window to see a cab parked outside the house and the driver being paid by none other than her sister. She headed to the front door, seeing Mia heading up the path with multiple bags and struggling with them all.<p>

"Mia!" Jo cried, Mia heading towards her with her arms outstretched.

"Hey, yummy mummy!" She cried, hugging her baby sister close to her and admiring her bump, "How's my little nephew doing?"

"He's active this morning." Jo laughed, keeping watch over Mia's bags as she brought them individually into the house.

"I'm sorry there's so much." Mia said quietly, "I won't unpack every bag, just my essentials until I move out..."

"No, don't worry about it." Jo said softly, "I'm sorry about you and Christian. And I'm sorry that I can't help you move your things upstairs."

"No, it's okay." Mia replied, "You can't be lifting things, can you?"

"If Cas was here, he'd be doing it." Jo laughed, Mia laughing too as she began to carry her bags upstairs.

After several trips up and down the stairs, Mia accepted a much needed coffee from Jo, who was content to sip her flavoured water. The two girls talked happily about what had been happening since they last saw each other, and Jo couldn't wait for the others to be able to meet her. Mia was blonde, like Jo, and her hair was styled into fluffy layers which reached her shoulder blades, and she had the most striking brown eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, Ellen, and had her values too, which meant that despite Christian throwing her out, she wasn't going to let a man get the better of her, so she'd gone back into the apartment and given him a courtesy kick to the balls before leaving with her things.

Jo giggled as she heard the story, and she knew that life on Kripke Drive was about to get a lot more interesting now that Mia had arrived.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
